Ambition Killed the Cat
by Kithindara
Summary: Chloe Burkeshire, leader of the Third Street Saints is pulled over by an overly ambitious police officer.


**A/N: **This isn't my first fan fiction but it is the first one I've actually felt confident enough to publish on the internet. I've proofread it a bunch myself but I would really appreciate any constructive feedback you may have. This is based on the Saints Row: The Third game with my character Chloe Burkeshire. She is fairly powerful in the game but I realize some of the supernatural powers may not fit exactly, however I felt that things like super speed fit with the vampire theme.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Angel!" I shout as I drive my dark pink Raycaster down the middle of the oncoming lane on the Steelport freeway.

I quickly weaved between the cars, normally I wouldn't care if I hit them. This car was custom made to have the body strength of a Sherman tank but the speed of an F1 car, crashing into the oncoming traffic wouldn't even scratch the paint. No, the reason I was weaving is because beside me, in the passenger seat was a fucking tiger!

As I slowed down to take the last off ramp back into the city the tiger growled at me and dug it's claws into my shoulder, ripping hard and making me cry out in pain. I am so glad that my body heals quickly as I hit the gas. I'm not even looking at the speedometer, all I know is that faster is better, this beast likes speed. I sigh as I realize I'm heading down a street with no exit and I know I'm going to have to hit the breaks to power slide back the way I just came. I brace myself as I look at the giant cat "That's a good kitty, whose a nice gentle kitty?" I ask it in a doting way, trying to keep it calm as I slam the emergency break and whip the car around.

My cooing tone is wasted as it bites into my neck and I slap it in the face

"Fuck off!" I yell at it now "You're ruining my favorite outfit!".

It lunges at me again as I attack it, making me swerve almost uncontrollably back into oncoming traffic, making me slam into a Torch. I barely notice the impact but I can tell by the fire in my rear view mirror that the other car is totaled.

Shouting back behind me "Buy Saints Car Insurance!" before my attention is drawn back to the tiger as it claws into my side.

I look ahead to see what is making it angry and I see I'm about to drive into the Steelport Harbor, making another quick turn to avoid the water I suddenly hear sirens behind me, although it barely registers for a moment. Sirens are not an uncommon sound for me, usually it's an ambulance though rushing to someone I just smeared over the sidewalk but as I glance in my rear view mirror I see a Steelport PD cop car chasing me. I do a double take for a moment and realize he is catching up! "You've got to be shitting me!" I shout again and slam the steering wheel in frustration, I do NOT need this right now.

The tiger growls again as the sirens make it nervous and I decide enough is enough. I take my pistol and unload the clip into the tiger as I slow down, muttering to myself "You are SO getting the bill for this Angel"

As I relax my foot on the accelerator I hear the cop car right on my tail and his voice on a megaphone "You've got no where to go! Pull over now!"

I blink and look at the open road ahead of me. Is he fucking serious? I own this town, I've got so many places to go it isn't funny but I have to admit I'm a little impressed. It takes balls to pull over the saints or put up more then a token chase to make everyone else feel like we aren't completely out of control, even if we are.

I take off my dark black sunglasses and toss them onto fluffy's corpse as I slow the car down and pull to the side of the road, curious who this guy is, if he is cool I think I might even recruit him. I smile to myself and shake my head, making my long hair brush my shoulders thinking of Shaundi's reaction. She just about threw a fit when we recruited ex-FBI agent Kinzie, she would just love it if I told her I had recruited a cop.

The cruiser pulls up behind me, lights flashing and I can see the officer on the radio, probably bragging to dispatch about this before he gets out of his car, pistol drawn.

"Driver! Turn off the engine and step away from the vehicle! Do it now!"

I can't help but laugh, does he actually think he is in control here? This guy must be new or really ambitious but I play nice and do as he says. I can see the shock on his face when he sees me, I'm wearing my usual black blazer, purple blouse, black skirt and black pumps but right now it's more tatters on me then actual clothes. I sigh again as the blazer just falls off and I see the blouse is barely covering me

"Fucking tiger" I whisper to myself

The officer takes a moment to regain his composure and I just stand there looking at him. Now I know he is new, first he was just shocked at the state of my clothes but now I can see him looking over me. At first glance I look like an albino, super platinum blonde hair that covers my shoulders, yellow eyes and almost alabaster skin. He will be really surprised if he pisses me off and I decide to reveal my fangs, right before I drain him dry.

After what feels like hours he finally realizes I'm waiting for him to do something, letting him think he is still in control a little longer.

"Turn around! Put your hands on your head and interlace your fingers!"

I can see where this is going and I consider for a moment just shooting him but I decide against it for now. I'm not really in the mood for a chase and I still have to go find Angel so I can beat the shit out of him.

I do as he says, turning so my back is facing him and put my hands on the back of my head, smirking as I see the group of onlookers around me growing, many with cameras as they watch the police try and take me down. I can hear the officer moving up behind me, slowly and cautiously. He grabs my left wrist and pulls it behind my back hard, I can feel the cold metal of handcuffs. It makes me sigh wistfully, I remember the days when I used to get put in handcuffs. He hears my sigh and I can sense his body stiffen for a moment

"Don't do anything stupid, I will shoot you" he threatens.

I just turn my head around to look at him. He is lucky I'm still amused as I reply back

"Sure you wouldn't rather just take me on the hood of your car?" I giggle a little bit as I play with the mouse a bit.

He blushes and doesn't reply as he takes my other hand and locks it behind my back. He turns me around, looking more relaxed now that he thinks I'm secured, the idiot even puts his gun away, I tilt my head to the side as I look at him and I can hear more sirens in the distance, realizing he called for backup. That's actually... kind of smart, I think to myself.

He looks over me again and I start to wonder if he is going to take me up on my offer to have me but when he speaks again he is all business. Although I can tell he is trying to make himself sound more sure then he actually was, now that I was standing in front of him, looking calm instead of trying to talk my way out of getting arrested.

"Do I have your permission to search you for weapons or would you prefer a female officer do it, ma'am?"

I giggle "Only if you promise to buy me dinner after and it's Chloe, not ma'am. Call me ma'am again and I will drive your nuts so far into your body people will think they are ovaries"

I threaten a little playfully, although I really do hate being called ma'am.

He can't tell by my tone if I'm being serious or not and tries to take back control of the situation

"Is that a yes or a no, Ma... I mean Chloe?"

As he asks me again I hear two more cop cars finally show up and the officers get out slowly, not sure what to make of what they are seeing. I sigh again, I'm not ready to kill the rookie yet but I can't have the other cops thinking I will put up with this shit. I yank my wrists apart and snap the cuffs like they were plastic. I hear rookie gasp in surprise and fumble for his gun again as I unlock them and toss them aside. I look at his gun again and then up at him, a little more annoyance in my eyes

"Put that thing away, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't have gotten the cuffs on me"

I heard a female officer behind me and I knew just from the pace of her steps she did not have a gun on me

"She's right, you are lucky she is in a good mood" she says.

Rookie looks at her with shock and me with fear suddenly. I turn over to the two cops behind me and point back to their car with my head

"Take a hike, I promise I'll be nice. Kid just needs to learn" I order

The two other officers look at each other and then at rookie before they nod and the male officer spoke "Alright Chloe, I'll hold you to that"

I look back at rookie and I can't help but laugh at the look of shock on his face as the two officers get back into their cars. He starts to back up for a moment until I hold my hands up

"Easy rookie, I said I would be nice and I will but do yourself a favor and put your gun away" I say gently but sternly.

He gulped for a moment and I thought that he was going to either book it or pass out but he slowly put his gun back into his holster, a little shakily. This kid was impressing me more by the minute.

I gave him a chance to calm his nerves and I motioned for him to come over to my car with me

"You wanted to know about weapons?" I asked, doing my best to be gentle.

He was almost as white as I am but he nods slowly.

"Okay, I'm going to show you but don't freak out on me. Deal?" I asked and he nodded again

I started small, pulling out my dual pistols, although they were probably my most dangerous guns but he didn't need to know about the explosive bullets. I kept my eyes on him as I put them onto the trunk of my car. Next I pulled out my SMG, I could see his eyes widen as he looked at it. It looked more like a high powered military weapon then what you would find on the streets of most cities. I put it down next to my pistols

"Don't get scared off yet rookie, I haven't even gotten to the good stuff" I teased him a bit

It took a few minutes but soon I had laid out my shotgun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, rocket launcher, grenades, flash bangs, electronic stun grenades, Molotovs and my personal favorite, the penetrator. I had to put that on the roof because I ran out of room on the trunk. I stood there, actually feeling uncomfortable for once in my life, being outside without my weapons on me made me feel naked but I didn't let him see that. He looked over the array of weapons laid out and then back over at me, he still looked scared but at least he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Anything else?" he asked

I giggled a little again and cupped my breasts "Just these guns"

He nodded again and then looked back at my arsenal as I crossed my arms over my chest

"Keep your hands off the merchandise kid. I only did that because you showed spunk and I like that"

I narrowed my eyes on him now, turning from innocent giggling girl to fearsome monster in a second, growling at him hungerly. I wasn't actually mad, it was just a demonstration for his sake, lucky for him.

"But the next time you pull this shit and try to take me in realize that I will use every single one of these against you" I warned.

Next I bared my teeth at him, letting him see my fangs "And I'm even more deadly when I'm unarmed, got it?"

He blanched again and instinctively withdrew his gun. I don't even think he realized what he was doing, he was just staring at my teeth but he brought his weapon right to my chest and fired three rounds. I let out a grunt of pain as I doubled over for a second before I recovered and looked up at him, my eyes revealing the full power of my fury

"You shot me, you asshole!" I yelled.

I straightened up and in a blur I raced over to him, grabbing his neck in one hand and his gun in the other. I squeezed the weapon with all my might making it squeal with stress as I turned it into play dough, my eyes never left his though

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I growled

He struggled against my iron grip and I saw what colour he had left drain from his face as his body went limp. I sighed as I let go of his neck and hooked my arm under his shoulders

"Oh come on. I didn't even squeeze" I muttered

I kicked the tiger out of my car before I placed the rookie into the passenger seat and I grabbed all my weapons. I hopped casually into the driver's seat and I looked at the unconscious rookie beside me, gently placing my fingers on his wrist to make sure he was still alive and grabbed his radio.

"Hey Angie, can you hear me?" I spoke into it, calling to the female cop that had showed up earlier.

I pursed my lips for a moment, wondering if she would answer, letting out a bit of a sigh when I heard the radio crackle "Chloe, you promised you would be nice"

I could hear the disappointment in her voice and was about to get defensive when I realized what having me on the police radio probably meant to them so I made myself take a deep breath before I answered

"I was nice but I think he may have pissed himself anyway"

I looked over at him and sniffed "Yep, he did" I snickered a bit

Angie sounded relieved when she came back on

"You pulled the vampire card, didn't you?" she asked, smiling

There was silence for a moment but I could tell she hadn't released the radio "You didn't bite him, did you?"

"No, I just scared him. Can you come pick up his car? It's still on Wartley Road" I said, rolling my eyes at her

She didn't try and hide her sigh "Sure, is he in it?"

I looked over at him thinking about why I put him in my car instead of his. You've got balls kid, I thought to myself again and I took the name tag off his jacket.

"Officer Wang" I read and snickered "Is your first name Lo?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Angie on the radio "Chloe, are you there?"

Starting the engine I put the name tag next to Officer Wang

"I'm here Angie but the rookie is with me, just come pick up his car" I told her

I tossed the radio before she could answer and I grabbed my cell, hitting the speed dial

"Angel, pick up your damn pet on Wartley and Finch" I ordered.

Hanging up on him too, I had other things to deal with as I looked back over at Officer Wang and sighed

"Shaundi is going to be pissed"

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally just a writing exercise I did trying to get myself motivated to work on another non-fanfiction story but I ended up liking it enough to post it. Depending on the response I may continue this, I think it might be fun to see what happens next between Chloe, Officer Wang and the rest of the Saints but for now I am considering this to be complete. Once again please review, any constructive criticism is welcome as I have never let anyone see my writing before and if you would like more let me know. Thanks


End file.
